Gray Areas
by houri.houri
Summary: One-shots. SunaKyo Pairing. Because with this couple, the outcome would never be just one or another, it would be a mixture of light and darkness and all that would be left would be the gray areas.


Theme: Morning After

I find it very challenging so it would be fun how I can make something out for the KyoheiXSunako couple. Made it while watching a replay of Yamato Nadeshiko for the nth time. Hope it'll turn out good!

The room was dark except for the glowing candlelight almost dying on the far side of the room. If someone had entered, he might have fainted thinking it was some cult's room. Or he might think it was some sacrificial ritual if he was to base it on the two people lying in the center of the king sized bed. There were posts on all four sides and black curtains were hanging on them all around. Black, silken sheets are draped over the bed and the partially exposed bodies of the man and woman wrapped around each other, their hairs a great contrast between them, the man's being a bright yellow and the woman's as black as their blanket, blending with the bed.

And if someone dared to enter, they might have ran out in fright when suddenly the TV turned on by itself giving out a loud, staticky noise. The man sat up in attention at the sound, his eyes wide. The woman did not seem to mind the eerie incident and continued in her sleep, apparently tired. He felt a slight rush of guilt after thinking what caused it but shook it off immediately. Theirs was not a normal relationship, even after the marriage that took place yesterday. He smiled amidst the sound of the television and mused.

Everybody had always thought that no one was as compatible to Sunako Nakahara as Kyohei Takano. They were always fighting, even violently, for Sunako is a strong woman. And to Kyohei's chagrin, it had continued even in bed. What promised to be a night of romance turned out to be a series of tumbles in the dark, each not letting the other gain the upper hand. He smirked remembering when at one point, Sunako got on top with a victorious expression. He no longer fought her after that. Fighting the urge to claim his wife once more, he moved towards the edge of the bed when…

"Aaaah!" his heart skipped a beat as he let out a short sound of surprise when the tv changed channels. He didn't know whether it was because the room was just haunted as Sunako wanted or really just because of her own unmistakable haunted aura. His eyes dilated more when the screen showed a well, then a snowy screen, then the well again. He knew this! Knew that someone would come out from that well shortly!

"What's with all the noise?" he heard her say with her low voice and then felt goose bumps when he turned to her. She was lying face down and was starting to get up, supported by her arms, her long, black hair covering her whole face.

"Th-The tv! It just turned on! The- then changed channels! Now someone is coming out of the well!" he backed into the headboard as if the white lady really would come out of the screen and crawl towards them. He put an arm to stop Sunako when she turned and moved as if to welcome the girl, now showing her one enlarged eye. "Don't!" he warned with a fierce expression clearly determined to protect her.

"It's just the remote" she murmured and lifted her hand up to reveal the device causing all the commotion and used it to turn off the tv. She sighed as if disappointed that nothing terrifying was coming out. She then turned into her chibi form and snuggled back into the covers.

As if to cover his embarrassment, he stood up and marched to the window and pushed the curtains wide open. Sunrise came flooding in but was instantly shut out when he heard her scream.

"The light! Turn it off!" He saw her with her eyes wide, sitting at the corner of the bed, the dark blankets clutched to her chest. He joined her on the bed and hugged her, enjoying the situation.

"Why are you so afraid of the light again?" he whispered huskily on her ears and smiled as she gasped. She did not respond right away but after some time whispered her answer, " You shouldn't see me…"

"Silly" he chuckled as he ran kisses up and down the side of her face. "Why not? I've seen all of you" he cupped her face with both hands, not minding her wide and staring eyes. "And for me, you are beautiful…" he lowered his face to hers. "Only you…" he almost did not finish as he then captured her lips, feeling her eyes flutter shut.

"By the way…" he muttered on her skin as he nuzzled her neck, deciding to tease. "You didn't bring Hiroshi, did you?"

"No" she moaned, throwing back her head to give him more access to her throat.

"Isn't that a shame? Aren't you feeling guilty?" he smiled more as he nipped and sucked, finally resting at her shoulders.

"He wouldn't mind" she smiled back as she let go of the blanket and wound her fingers to caress his soft hair. Kyohei stopped talking as she surrendered this time.

XXX

This is now my second fic. I wnted to write something about the honeymoon but decided to concentrate on what happens in the morning. Thought it would make the story longer, and somehow, boring. Maybe I can make it on another story. Hope I can find the time to write two more versions for the other two animes. Or maybe I'll move on to another theme. Sorry if they're OC. Still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
